The Game
by nevilles-gal
Summary: An unlikely group of students come together to play a good ol' game of Truth or Dare. What will happen?Brought to you in part by: Math 11
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Most of these characters are JK's, with the exception of Eloise and Victoria.

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat, her heartbeat racing. For the third time that week, she had dreamt that Goyle had cornered her in the potions classroom and kissed her. To her dismay, She had absolutely no idea why this revolting dream kept occurring.

She lay in bed, trying desperately to get the disturbing images out of her now tainted mind. Her efforts were useless, however, and she decided to get up and tend to her growling stomach instead. She pushed aside her red and yellow duvet, and crawled out of her warm bed. Hermione pried open her bedroom door, trying hard not to make too much noise. However, her thoughtfulness was unnecessary, as Draco was also awake, lounging on their couch, reading.

Hermione and Draco were now roommates; as this year they were made head girl and head boy. Over the few months they had already spent living in such close quarters, they have both learned to act civilly towards each other, although still on the last name basis.

"Granger? Wh-what are you doing up in the middle of the night?" Malfoy stuttered, slamming his book shut and hiding the title.

"I can't sleep." she sighed "And I'm bloody hungry… what about you? Why are _you_ up so late- er, early?"

"Can't sleep either."

Hermione just nodded and smirked before saying "So whatcha reading there?"

"None of your beeswax, Granger." He replied haughtily.

"Oh come off it Malfoy" she grinned "there's absolutely nothing wrong with reading".

"Well for a nerd like you, I guess that's true; but for me? Unheard of!"

"You can be a real Hippogriff's ass," Hermione growled "ya know that?" She stormed off into the kitchenette.

"What a joke, Granger, you know I was only kidding," Malfoy scoffed, after feeling somewhat crushed by her harsh words, "And if you _must _know, its _Hogwarts: A History_."

Hermione smiled and shook her softly while preparing herself a peanut butter and jam sandwich. A moment later, she returned to the common room and took a seat in one of the large, comfortable chairs.

"So tell me, what's a fella like Malfoy reading _Hogwarts: A History _for?" Hermione questioned, with a mouthful of sandwich.

Draco was revolted by Hermione's eating habit, but answered anyways.

"Just some light reading" he sighed. Hermione raised her eyebrows, but before she could say anything, Draco changed the subject.

"So what are your plans this weekend?" Realizing what he said sounded like he was asking her out, he added more on. "Anything special with Weasloser and Potty?"

Hermione chose to ignore Malfoy's insulting names for her two best friends.

"No, nothing really. I've even finished all my t-fig homework, not to mention my potions essay. But perhaps I could start on my Ancient Ru-"

"Whoa, Granger! Chill. I don't want your life story."

"Well you _did_ ask what my plans were," she said, sounding hurt. "Why _did_ you ask me?"

"Well, I had this idea…" he started "I was thinking that we could hold a little part-ay. I could invite my friends… you could invite your friends…"

Hermione looked delighted that Malfoy had suggested such a thing.

"That sounds like fun!" she exclaimed, smiling. But then her face fell. "There won't be any drinking will there!" she asked sternly.

"Er… 'course not." He lied.

"Good because its against school rules and I am strongly against not only breaking those rules but drinking underage!" she said in one big breath.

"Heh… me too!" He agreed,

"Good" and she smiled, getting up off the chair. "I'm gonna go try to sleep again."

"Alighty-doodle" Malfoy said, following her toight ass with his eyes as she walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday afternoon came and went quickly, as Hermione was busy setting up for the party that night.

Draco spent his afternoon recruiting people who were special enough to attend the party.

Eventually 8:30 rolled along, and an overexcited Hermione answered the door to greet the first guests.

"Ron! Harry! Ginny! Neville! Seamus! Dean! Lavender! Parvati and Padma!" she greeted each one of them with either a hug or a small peck on the cheek. Draco looked over and wished that he was one of the guests so that hot piece of ass would kiss him on the -. He suddenly realized what he was thinking. He shuddered and took a swig of 'punch'.

"Yes Ginny, my sweets, drink up! Drink up!" Malfoy murmured to himself, eyeing the hot red head while she sipped some punch.

Ginny slowly turned her head slowly, and her face transformed into a look of sheer horror when she realized that Malfoy had been the one saying those words. She quickly scuttled over to Lavender for protection.

Another knock came from the door, and this time Draco greeted the people.

"Hey Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise. Glad you could make it." Hermy looked over at Goyle and felt a wave of heat go over her, as she remembered her disturbing dreams.

Within 10 minutes, everyone on the invite list had arrive: Harry, Ron, Lav-Lav, Parv, Pad, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, her slutty friend Victoria, Blise, cho, and Eloise – that annoying girl that nobody really liked, or even knew for that matter.

People were talking happily, and dancing gaily about. Ok, only Hermione was dancing about, because she had consumed half the bowl of 'punch'.

After a couple of hours, things were starting to die down. Draco and Blaise had noticed this, and came up with a brilliant plan in order to liven things up a bit.

"Attention, everyone!" Draco shouted. After everyone turned their heads and stopped talking, he continued. "Blaise and I have come up with a _fantastic_ idea.

"Let's hear it!" Lav-Lav shouted.

"Anybody up for a game of… TRUTH OR DARE!" Blaise yelled excitedly. A chorus of "Yahs and w00ts were were heard through the room.

"Alright everyone," Draco instructed "lets move all the furniture out of the way so there'll be enough room for all of us to sit in a circle." In a matter of seconds, all the chairs, couches and tables were moved and the 17 party goers were sitting comfortably on the ground.

"I'm assuming everyone knows all the rules?" Blaise said. "Okay, then. BUT before we get started, everyone has to drink up! We don't want to be too uptight, do we?" And with that he whipped out a large glass bottle.

"What is that?" Hermy slurred, yet interrogatively so

"Why, nothing but the best!" Blaise replied beaming "Azz Liquor!"

"Draaaaco!" Hermione whined, glaring at the head boy "I said no boooooze!"

"Oh, come on Grangie! It's no big deal. Besides, you are- and everybody else is- already tipsy from the punch."

"WHAT? You sp-" But she didn't finish her sentence because Ginny had punched her in the arm.

"Oh, come off it, Herms. Its no biggie" she said exasperatedly.

"Fiiine!" Hermy said, giving into peer pressure. And so the bottle was passed around, each person taking his or her time with it.

"What did you say this is?" Ron inquired, swishing the bottle "Ass licker? Sounds tasty." He licked his lips.

"What did you call me?" growled Blaise, "Ass licker?"

"No, that's the name of the drink, silly" Ron tisked, as he took several swigs.

"Its _Azz _Liquor, you fag"

"Yah, ass licker. Yeesh, chill dude."

"Okay," Blaise said, after drinking his share, "I think it's now safe to say that I added Veritaserum to the bottle. Gotta make sure we're all being truthfull here, eh?" He grinned evilly as all the others groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lets begin!" Draco said excitedly, and with a spin of his wand the game began. The wand pointed to Harry, so he was told to go first.

Harry's eyes scanned the circle, and finally rested upon Pansy.

"Pansy," he smirked "truth or dare?"

She scoffed and decided upon truth.

"Ok, well we all know you're a dirty whore, so I'm not going to bother with the whole are-you-a-virgin question; so, who did you _lose_ your innocence to?"

Pansy slit her eyes and pursed her lips. "Fine. I lost my 'innocence' to Hagrid."

Hermy, who was chugging back some Azz, spit it all out as soon as she heard those words escape Pansy's mouth.

"Pansy! What the fuck? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" She screamed. But Pansy just blushed.

"Oh my god" Parvati laughed. "So… how was it? How big is h--"

"Parv! You perv!" Padma interrupted, punching her sister.

Everyone in the circle was thoroughly disturbed.

"Umm, Pansy" Hermy held back the puke that was crawling up her throat as she said her name "your turn."

Pansy turned to Neville and grinned. "Truth or dare?" Afraid of a question like Pansy's, Neville chose dare. Pansy giggled and gave Neville his dare. "I dare you to go in the closet with Eloise for 7 minutes, and you know… get friskay". Neville groaned and looked over at the obviously excited Eloise.

"Eloise, you have to wear this lipstick so we can see the marks that you leave. You know—as proof." Pansy handed the excited girl a tube of red lipstick.

Within a few minutes, Eloise and Neville were locked inside a closet. Several muffled grunts and growls were heard. A few screams and yelps on Nevilles account were also heard.

Seven minutes later, and excited Eloise emerged from the closet, holding Nevilles hand. His mouth, cheeks, and even _eye_ were smeared with lipstick.

"Come on, Nevy!" Pansy shrieked "lift up your shirt!" He obliged and revealed a very blotchy red chest, with more red areas around his nipples.

"Oh my god, Nevilles is that blod?" Dean gasped

"Oops" Eloise pouted "I guess I bit too hard" There was also a trail of red marks leading down into Nevilles pants, but everyone chose to ignore that, in fear of being scarred for ;ife.

Neville sat down and scanned the circle for his prey.

"Ginny" he mumbled "T or D?"

"Truth" she answered without hesitation.

"MmmKay, Ginny. Are you a virgin, and if not, to whom did you lose it?"

"Erm, well Ron--"

"EW! What the fuck!" Cho screamed "You lost your virginity to your own effing brother?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Cho! Would you shut the hell up! You didn't let me finish!"

"Oh" Cho blushed and became transfixed with her pokemon socks.

"As I was saying" Ginny said staring at Cho "Ron, you might want to cover your ears."

"No way Ginny!" He fumed "I wanna know who did this to you!"

"Oh, grow up and grow a penis, Ron!" he flinched at that word.

"Im chocked, I obviously already have one!" and he began to unbuckle his pants to prove it.

"Save it for McGonagall, Weasly" Draco said, shielding his eyes. "Besides, I don't have my magnifying glass with me."

"Shut your mouth Malfoy" Ron retorted, "And I bet _your_ just _huge_."

"Well, actually" Victoria the slut began.

"Yah he is rather large for a chum his age" Crabbe chimed in.

Everyone turned to Crabbe, with looks of horror stricken upon their faces.

"What?" He asked "we share a dorm…"

"Well me, Neville, Ron, Seamus and Dean all share a dorm and we don't exactly look at peoples dicks" Harry said.

"Err… yea" Seamus said nervously.

"Come on Ginny!" Neville urged "Answer the question!"

Ginny glared at Ron before revealing her answer to the group. "Well I guess the answer to the first question: No, im not." The group gasped. Ginny? The innocent Ginny?

"Oh hush, wont you?" she said, raising her voice. "And to whom? Well none other than Tom Riddle."

"WHAT?" Ron boomed, "how? When?!"

"Second year," she began "I confided in the Journal, pouring out my feelings, and my want for a certain someone… anyways, that time he took me, and hid me in the chamber… I just couldn't resist him, and he obviously couldn't resist me. He was so powerful. So sexy. But then he tried to kill me, talk about a bad breakup."  
"Jesus Christ, Ginny" Harry yelled "I'm starting to wish you _did _lose your virginity to Ron… instead of _Voldemort_! What were you thinking?"

"That he was dayum fine and I wanted him bad"

Harry just gaped at her. Ginny had been his crush for 3 years now, but he couldn't see any future between them anymore, seeing as she shagged his arch enemy.

"Anyways" Ginny said with a dreamy smile, remembering that special night "my turns up. Lets see.." Her eyes scanned the circle. "Goyle, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare" he replied with a toothy grin.

"Okay… Goyle I dare you to give Crabbe a lap dance"  
Without any hesitation, Goyle got up off his seat, went to the Phonograph and charmed it to play 'candyshop' by fiddy cent. He turned around and strutted sexily over to where Crabbe was sitting. He slowly tugged his shirt off, revealing man boobs and a huge keg. Everyone groaned in disgust.

Five long minutes later, the song was finally done. Goyle climbed off of Crabbe to reveal Crabbes giant stiffy. He tried to hide it, but it was too late, everyone saw. Parv and Pad immediately began giggling like mad. Goyle quickly settled upon Crabbe, and asked him truth or dare.

"Dare" he replied excitedly.

"Kayz" he said with an evil grin "I dare you to go makeout with me in a private room for 10 minutes!" Crabbe looked excited and got up to grab Goyles hand.

"Ok, come on pumpkin, lets go" and they walked towards Hermiones bedroom, hand in hand. "Don't even think about going into my room!" Hermy yelled, glaring at the repulsive couple.

"Fine, we'll use the bathroom" Crabbe said dreamily, gazing into Goyles eyes.

As soon as the two had closed the door behind them, they heard slams and thuds amidst the grunting and growling. Then to everyones horror, they heard the shower go on.

"Time for more azz liquor" Hermione sighed, chugging back the rest of the bottle.

The group waited around for 20 minutes, talking to each other. Sometimes they had to raise their voices, as to try and drown out the moans and slapping noises coming from the bathroom..

Eventually, Crabbe emerged from the bathroom, hanging off of Goyles arm.

"we'll be sore tomaring!" Goyle said smiling.

"we'll be lucky if we aren't in wheelchairs!" His now boyfriend chimed in. The two love birds took a seat next to Ginny, but she immediately shuffled over back towards Hermy.

"Crabbe?" Blaise asked, but Crabbe was too busy sticking his tongue down Goyle's throat to hear. "CRABBE!" his hand moved down to his crotch. "Crabbe! For the love of god! Its your turn!"  
"Oh, okay. Victoria, who did you share you first time with?"

"Hagrid." She replied simply.

"You too?" Dean screamed, "What the hell is going on?"

"Well me and pansy were kind of there—with Hagrid—at the same time. Me and Pansy had been looking at his enormous feet all day, and well… we wanted to see his—well, you know!" She grinned, as did Pansy.

"Ohmygod" Hermione breathed, looking confused. "Hagrid? Its just so out of character…"

"It wasn't that night!" Pansy slurred

"Ok, I can't listen to this anymore," and Hermy tried to get up, but she just toppled over onto Blaise as soon as she stood.

"Whoa horsey, we aint done yet, sitcho ass down" he told her.

"Yea, Granger" Victoria purred "truth or dare?"

Hermy groaned, and began to feel sick to her stomach, she surely didn't want truth, because she didn't them learning who _she_ had lost her flower to. But she surely didn't want tot end up with Neville, in the closet."

"Erm.. dare?" she managed to say.

Pansy leaned into Victoria and whispered something in her ear. As Pansy finished, Victorias face lit up with glee.

"Okay Granger, I dare you to…"


	5. Chapter 5

"I dare you," Victoria giggled "to spray whipped cream all over you and let all the boys, in this room, lick it off"

Hermy's eyes flew wide open. "What?!" She gasped "you can't _honestly_ think I'd do that"

"Ah, ah, ah" Pansy murmered, "if you don't, then you will have to go to breakfast naked tomorrow morning."

Hermy pursed her lips and glared at the two skanks. "just because you would let a bunch of guys lick stuff off _your_ naked body does NOT mean I will!"

"Oh, you won't be completely nakey, Granger." Pansy added "you can leave your undergarments on".

Hermy breathed a sigh of relief, although she was still quite uncomfortable with the prospect of 9 boys licking her body.

"Nakie, or half nakie? What will it be?" Victoria asked.

"Fine, I'll do it" Hermy signed.

Pansy conjured up a bottle of whipped cream and tossed it to Hermy. "Lather up" she said with a grin. Hermster stood up and narrowed her eyes, still glaring at the dirty skanks. With a 'harumph' she peeled off her tank top to reveal her 'bangin' body. Harry and Seamus gasped.

"Oh, as if you never seen a girl in a bra before." Hermy scoffed.

"well, actually…" Harry looked embarrassed.

"Me neither" Seamus signed, still gazing at Hermy's chest.

Hermy ignored the perverts and unbuckled her pants and kicked them off.

She tied her hair in a neat bun, and grabbed the can of cream. As she sprayed neat rows of cream up and down her legs, Draco did his best to keep the slimey drool from escaping his mouth. When hermy had finished on her stomach, chest, and arms, she lay down on the floor and shut her eyes.

"Okay.." she mumbled, feeling even more sick to her stomach.

The boys all popped out of their seats, and hurried over to Hermy. Draco made sure to take over her chest area, while Ron and Harry decided to stick with her lower legs. Neville took her right and, Dean her left, Blaise her right thigh, Seamus her left, and Goyle and Crabbe centered around her stomach, but ended up making out with each other and spreading whipped cream on their own bodies. When Hermy felt a bite, she looked up to see who the culprit was.

"Eloise! What are you doing? Guys only!"

Eloise just shrugged, licked her lips and walked back to the circle.

Hermy started to get used to the feeling of 7 mouths and tongues cleaning her body, but she still really hated it.

"Thank god I didn't wear my granny panties today" Hermy thought to herself.

She began to feel extremely uncomfortable as she felt Blaises tongue move to her inner thigh. She hadn't put any whipped cream there for a reason. She lifted up her hand, much to Nevilles despair, and slapped Blaise over the head.

"Get out, get out, get out!!" she screamed.

"Fine" he scoffed "I'm done anyways"

After a couple more minutes, Draco was the only one left. He took his time licking up the small amount left.

When he finished, Hermy and him both stood up. Just as they were about to head back to the circle, Draco latched his mouth on Hermy's neck.

"Missed some" he drawled, winking at her.

Hermy blushed and headed towards the bathroom. Hermy. "I'm going to take a looong shower" she told the group. "You may not want to do that" Crabbe told her.

"Its kinda nasty in there." Goyle finished.

Hermy grimaced, as she wanted to get clean, but definitely didn't want to go in there—at least until the house elves cleaned it. She instead pulled on her pants and shirt, and joined the circle.

"Okay…" Hermy signed "Dean, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Pussy willow" Blaise hissed

"Dean, whos the last person you've had sex with?"

"Professor Sprout" he said bluntly.

"Aww, sick! A professor?" Cho whined.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you know how amazing she is"

By now, Nevilles face was almost purple. "That bitch is mine, ho!" He screamed

"Meh, whatever…" Dean signed, "You can join in sometime if you want. You know, a threesome?"

"Okay!" Neville replied happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Neville and Dean continued to gaze into each others eyes lovingly until Draco interrupted them

"Dean, its yo turn"

"Okay… Draco, truth or dare?"

"I'm a dare kinda man" he replied

"Okay, I dare you…." Dean thought for a moment. "I dare you to go makeout with the person you fancy the most in this room for 5 minutes."

"Finally," he though to himself "now Potter and everyone will know how I feel." He got onto his knees and crawled over to Harry. Harry looked horribly disturbed, and Pansy, heartbroken.

"No way am I _touching_ that guy" Harry yelled

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Pottie" Draco spat "You're so full of yourself." He leaned into Harry's neck and whispered something in his ear. "Now don't get too jealous."

Everyone gasped as Malfoy sprang to his feed and proceeded to molest Hermione with his mouth.

At first Hermione felt taken aback, but within a few seconds, she was sucked in by his mouth. Hermy knew they had to go at it for 5 minutes so she decided she might as well kiss him back. Hermy felt like such a bad girl doing this, she was singing in her head "I, I wanna be bad witcha baby, I, I, I, I I wanna be bad witchu babyyyyy"

Malfoys hands started roaming her body and she followed suit. When he started to take off her shirt, people started to yell and remind them that they were in public. Eventually, 5 minutes came, and Ron and Harry had to break them apart.

Hermy and Draco sat down, both looking quite flustered. Hermy blushed furiously when Draco gave her a wink.

"Okay, Ron. Truth or Dare?" Malfoy sneered.

"Er… truth"

Draco smiled and asked "Ron, who do you imagine when your jacking off?"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh come on, Ron. Last night when I was doing my hall duties I saw you in the Room of Requirement."

Ron gave a look of distress to Harry, which said can-you-believe-what-hes-saying.

"Er… Ron" Harry sighed "I hear you doing it almost every night." Rons face turned bright red.

"Whats your business knowing anyways, Malfoy?" Ron growled

"You never know, I might want some tips" he joked

"Fine, I think of Padma." Pad gasped as Ron muttered this.

"And?"

"Parvati…" Ron replied, but Draco still looked at him expecting more.

"FINE! I think about Padma and Parvati! Together! With me!"

The whole room erupted with laughter, while Pad and Parv turned to each other and blushed.

"Well," Parvati said, after the laughter died down. "If you wanna try it some time…"

"Yea, we're into that" and Pad winked at Ron. Ron blushed even more, but he was rejoicing inwardly.

Ron broke the uncomfortable silence and stares by asking Cho truth or dare.

"Dare" she replied bravely, buffing out her chest like a football jock might.

"I dare you to kiss snape infront of everyone at breakfast tomorrow."

Cho groaned, but she wasn't one to turn down a dare.

"Consider it done" she said.

"Oh my merlin!" Hermy gasped "Its 2:30!"

"So?" Cho stated

"Dumbly told us everyone had to be back in their proper dorms by 2!"

"That he did" Draco added.

"Aw man," Cho groaned, "it was my turn, too!"

"We should continue this next week." Draco suggested. Everyone agreed to meet back in the common room the next Saturday to continue their game.

Once everyone had left the head's dorm, it was just Drakie and Hermy.

When Drakie started walking towards Hermy she just turned her back and started walking to her room.

"Good night" She yawned.

"Sleep, tight, Hermione"


	7. Chapter 7

Hermy rolled over and turned off her beeping alarm clock. Her head was pounding and her heart was hammering from a mixture of her nightmare and her extensive drinking the previous night.

Although it was Sunday, and still the weekend, Hermy hated to sleep in. Besides—she wanted to be in the breakfast hall in time for Cho's dare to be completed.

She slowly turned over her covers and slipped out of bed. A wave of dizziness swept through her body and she held onto her bed post for stability. When she finally felt stable again, she headed towards the bathroom to wash up.

When she opened her door, she saw Malfoy at his sink, shaving his not-so-there facial hair.

"I see you slept well," he said, noticing her puffed up eyes and worse-than-usual hair.

Hermy was to tired and her head hurt too badly to even think up a witty response. She instead headed over to her sink, put her hair up, and spashed her face with cold water. As she slowly moved the bristles of her toothbrush over her teeth, she couldn't help but notice that Malfoy was staring at her via the mirror.

"Wha'?" she asked, turning to the blonde with a mouthful of foam.

"You're just so beautiful," he replied smugly.

"Oh bugger off" she said after spitting out the toothpaste.

"Oh, come on, naw! You know that I fancy you. Well if you remember last night at all…"

Hermy Scoffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Dear god, how could I forget" she mumbled "That reminds me… have the elves cleaned the shower yet? You have no idea how disgusting it is to be all sticky."

"Oh, I've been sticky before" Malfoy purred "After thinking of _you_"

Hermy arched an eyebrow, completely oblivious of what he had just said. "Just answer the question, Malfoy".

"Not until you say my name" he chanted

"Malfoy."

"My first name"

"Draco" he just stared blankly. "Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco!!"

"Ah, wonderful. Now I know what you'll sound like when we be makin' love."

Hermy was horrified, but she continued. "Have they, or have they n--"

"Yes, yes! Oh Yes hermy!" Malfoy breathed thrusting his pelvis forward as he walked towards the disturbed girl. "They cleaned it this morning"

"Get OUT!!" Hermy screamed.

"But I haven't finished shaving" Malfoy whimpered.

"Shaving _what?_" You and I both know ou are incapable of growing facial hair. Now, GET OUT!"

"Okay, okay" he mumbled, stumbling backwards out of the room.

Hermy sighed and made sure all three doors to the bathroom were locked before she undressed and stepped into the shower.

-----

The week seemed to go by pretty quickly. Hermy flew through Monday because she had so much fun in Arithmancy and T-fig. Tuesday and Wednesday were much the same, and on Thursday the first snow had fallen. All the students were too distracted to be kept inside by their teachers, so they were let outside to join in a giant snowball fight.

Friday came, and the last class for Hermy was potions. She trudged into the room, arms full of textbooks and scrolls, and took her usual seat beside Harry and Ron.

Snape entered the room, and flew swiftly up to the front of the room.

"The essay on the importance of the spotted toad's genitalia is due," he snapped "in a neat pile on my desk, please". There was a shuffle of paper, and then the students proceeded to the professor's desk to deposit their papers.

When all the students were one again seated, he began to give them instructions.

"On page 364 of your 'ancient remedies' text, you will find the steps and recipe list for Fallek Elixir You have one hundred and five minutes"

Hermy, once again her own partner, headed to the back to collect ingredients. The only one in the storage closet with her was the dim witted Goyle.

When Hermy heard the door latch, she spun around quickly to find Goyle strutting towards her, a smile plastered on his face.

"Finally, we're alone" he whispered, cornering her." His face edged closer and closer, sloberry lips puckered, preparing to kiss her.

Hermy raised her hands to push him away, but before she was able to even touch him, he stiffened (not that part, you sicko) and fell over onto the cold, hard dungeon floor. Hermy, completely shocked, stared at the person, wand still up, in the doorway. Snape stared back, and then shifted his gaze to the obese blob on the floor.

"Th-thanks professor" Hermy managed to stutter.

"Think nothing of it Her—Miss Granger" They continued to stare into each others eyes until a voice interrupted them.

"Hey whats going on back here?" questioned a familiar voice. Draco popped his head around snape to find Hermy standing in a corner, and Goyle lying stiff on the ground.

"Granger? Professor?" he asked once again, weirded out by the whole situation.

"Just a minor mishap, Mr Malfoy" Snape Drawled, smirking at the already crimson Hermy. She smiled sheepishly back at him, and then made her way over to Goyle's body and by Snape back into the classroom.

"Granger," Malfoy continued "what was that? Why was Goyle bodybound?"

"No reason," she sighed dreamily.

"Granger? Why the hell was on of my best friends on the floor?" Hermy snapped back to reality.

"Because he tried to kiss me okay?! Who knows what could have happened if Professor Snape didn't intervene."

"Well why were you guys looking at each other that way?" he interrogated.

"Er… what way?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape boomed "would you please be seated at your own table and continue your assignment.

"Why should you even care, Malfoy?" Hermy said as he walked away. He turned and looked her in the eye for a brief second, but turned away before he said anything. He stormed to his table, where he plunked down into his stool and angrily began preparing his potion.

---

The bell rang, and Hermy hurried back to her dorms so she could begin getting the place ready for the party that night. Draco didn't return to the dorm at all, and Hermy assumed it was because of the events that had occurred earlier.

7:30 rolled along and Guests started to arrive. Soon enough, the entire gang was there; including Malfoy who had come with the Slytherins. Hermione personally couldn't believe that Goyle had the nerve to come tonight, holding Crabbe's hand.

Everyone took a seat, creating a large circle.

"Alright. Cho, your go" Balise said happily. "By the way, nice completion of that dare."

Cho grinned happily. "You know, Snapes a really good kisser, and…" the entire group stared at her. "Well, when he gave me detention, I think he had other things on his mind, because I certainly didn't end up cleaning the Cauldrons.


End file.
